Current and prior designs of undercarriage structures for track-type vehicles use design and manufacturing practices which require that the individual left and right track assemblies be parallel with each other. Tight manufacturing and assembly tolerances ensure that the left and right track assemblies are held parallel. This is done in the belief that excessive wear of the track guiding components will occur if the track assemblies are not maintained in parallel relationship. However, with the left and right track assemblies held parallel, the track links bear against the mating track roller treads in a very precise location. As the mating surfaces of the links and rollers wear, the contacting surfaces assume wear profiles which exactly match each other. Therefore, continued operation of the moving undercarriage structure produces wear along the entire contacting surfaces of the links and rollers.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.